


Interlude 03 - Kitten Meets The Crew

by Claire



Series: The Bar at the End of Town [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Come Eating, Kitten!Ian, M/M, Pet Play, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, Kitten," JR says softly. "Are you ready for this? Ready to meet the rest of the crew?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude 03 - Kitten Meets The Crew

JR grins as he fastens the collar around Ian's throat, adding the final item to convert Ian into Kitten. The shiny new silver tag sits on Kitten's throat, her name engraved across the disc, followed by the statement "Property of JR". It makes JR hard just to look at it, makes him want to put Kitten on her knees and feed her his cock until he's coming down her throat. But not today, today is special. Today is the day the rest of the crew meet Kitten.

And part of JR wants to keep Kitten for himself. He's already shared her with Tyler, and that possessive part of him wants to keep it to just that. But the thing with Kitten, with _Ian_ , is that they deserve to be seen, love being seen. And JR just can't withhold that from Ian.

JR sees how much harder Ian's cock gets when Tyler sees Kitten, how much he pushes back into Tyler's fingers or onto JR's cock.

"Hey, Kitten," JR says softly, smiling at the quiet almost purr Kitten gives as he strokes his hand over her ears and across her head. Kitten's tail is swaying slightly as she moves into JR's touch, and JR knows that she's excited about her upcoming appearance, can feel it in the hard swell of her cock. "Are you ready for this? Ready to meet the rest of the crew?"

Kitten mews, nudging her head into JR's hand.

"Okay, then, sweet girl, just one more item to go." JR reaches into his pocket to pull out the leash half in there and half dangling out. He chose it especially for Kitten, the soft black fabric with a subtle line of sparkle up it much nicer than the other leashes that had been in stock at the store. "Now, I know kittens don't normally wear leashes when they go out, but since this is your first time out of the office, I don't want you getting scared." He clips the leash to Kitten's collar, and it doesn't take more than a nudge on her shoulder before Kitten's sinking to all fours.

JR walks slowly towards the office door, partly because he wants to extend the time he gets to spend with Kitten before the crew invariably take her attention, and partly because he loves watching the way her ass moves, her tail swinging. He moved Kitten up to a bigger tail plug today, and she's crawling like she's still getting used to the weight inside her.

There's a low murmur coming from the bar when JR opens the door, much more muted than the normal noise that comes from the rest of them after the bar is closed to anyone who isn't crew. And when he sees Tyler, he's pretty sure he knows the reason, pretty sure that Tyler will have told them that this is Kitten's first time out and to make sure not to scare her.

The first one to speak when they walk out is Eaddy. "Oh, JR, she's gorgeous."

JR can see the flush on Kitten's face as she hears the words.

"Told you she's the prettiest kitten you'd have ever seen," Tyler comments.

"Bring her closer, Jay, let's all get a proper look at her." Linden beckons them over, and JR leads Kitten into the centre of the room, not stopping until they reach the pool table.

He pats the felt, pulling gently at Kitten's leash. "Come on, girl, get up here and let everyone have a look at you." And he normally prefers Kitten to stay on all fours, but he nods at her as she looks at him, helping her to clamber up onto the table.

The crew come over once she's on the table, on all fours, with her head dropped slightly.

Mel gets to them first, her hands reaching out to cup Kitten's face and lift it. "Let's have a proper look at you, girl." Her fingers trail over Kitten's cheeks. "Aren't you just the most precious thing," she coos. "When Jay told us a stray kitty wandered in to the bar and he decided to keep her, we never thought you'd be such a beautiful girl." She smiles as Kitten pushes her head further into her hand, a noise that everyone realises is a purr coming from Kitten.

"Does she like her tail being touched?" Charlie asks. "Mog doesn't like people touching his tail, but I don't know if that's a cat thing or a Mog thing."

That's because Mog's a giant ginger tom with one eye who hates anyone who isn't Charlie, JR doesn't say. Charlie had found him on the roadside about five years ago, pitiful and starving, and had fallen in love instantly. But from the grin Charlie's throwing him, JR's pretty sure the boy knows what's he's thinking anyway. "So long as you're careful, she loves her tail being played with, especially near the base," he says.

Charlie's grin widens as he reaches out, and Kitten arches as his fingers slide under the black panties she's wearing. "Oh, yeah, she likes getting petted," Charlie comments. "Don't you, girl."

"Kitten's a little slut for pets," Tyler says, holding his fingers out and smiling when Kitten runs her tongue over them. "I'm sorry, Kitten, I don't have a treat for you today."

Kitten whines, and JR knows it's because she's used to getting a creamy treat, but they came out here only minutes after Ian became Kitten.

Walking around until he can cup her face, JR runs his fingers over Kitten's cheeks. He leans forward until his mouth is close to one of Kittens ears. "Do you want your treat, Kitten? Want a treat from the whole crew?"

Kitten looks at him as she half purrs, half growls, her eyes wide with want.

"Okay, girl." He looks over at Tyler. "Ty, go into the office. There's a bag in the bottom drawer of my desk. Can you bring out the bowl."

And Kitten hasn't seen the cat bowl. JR bought it at the same time he bought Kitten's leash. Bought a bowl and some toys, because JR wants to see Kitten's tongue lapping up milk. Only now he's thinking about a different kind of cream.

Tyler's holding the bowl when he comes out of the office. It's bright pink with 'Kitten Princess' written across it in silver. JR had been holding a plain silver metal one in his hand right up until the moment he'd seen that one sitting on the shelf.

Tyler hands it over and JR holds it up slightly. "So, the thing about my girl is that she's very fond of cream," he says. "She can't get enough of it. Just loves to lap it up with her tongue."

And from the smirk that's slowly crossing Tyler's face, at least one of them has caught on to exactly what JR's thinking.

Charlie's fingers are still under Kitten's panties, and from the way his hand is moving, and the way Kitten's hips are shifting, JR's sure Charlie's shallowly fucking her with the plug holding her tail. "Is your Daddy right, girl," he asks softly. "Are you a kitty who loves her cream?" Charlie laughs at the mraw sound that comes from Kitten.

JR reaches out with his free hand and scratches his fingers across the back of Kitten's neck. "Problem is, I didn't have time to give Kitten her cream before I brought her out to meet you all."

And, yeah, the rest of them are catching on. Max is grinning, and Linden is already palming his cock behind his jeans.

"And even though Kitten's mine," JR comments lightly, because there's nothing wrong with reminding everyone exactly who Kitten, who _Ian_ belongs to, "it would be a shame for anyone to miss out on watching her lap up that cream like the little bar mascot she's going to be."

Linden steps forward. "So, that would make Kitten the bar's pussy, yes?" he smirks.

JR nods, even as he's rolling his eyes at Linden.

Eaddy's more physical in her response to Linden's terrible pun, slapping him lightly on the back of the head as she walks past him and over to Kitten. "I can't wait to watch you lapping up all that cream, Kitten. Such a delicious creamy treat for a good kitty."

JR places the bowl on the pool table, a few inches away from Kitten's face. "So," he says, looking back at the crew, "who wants to supply some cream for our Kitten?"

Tyler's the first one there, his jeans open and his hard cock already in his hands. It only takes a few seconds before he's joined, Max on one side and Gideon on the other.

Charlie just smirks from where he's standing, still fucking Kitten with her tail. "I'll wait," he says, because there's no room around the bowl, not with three of them already there.

Tyler comes first, with a bitten-off groan as his come splatters into the bowl, small puddles of white forming. Max and Gideon aren't far behind, only seconds between them as their orgasms add to the load of come mixing in the cat bowl.

Charlie stops fucking Kitten, his fingers slipping out from under her panties as the three of them who have already come into Kitten's bowl move away. He takes his brother's place at the side of the pool table, freeing his cock as Seth and Matt join him. A couple of minutes later and three more loads of come drop into Kitten's bowl, the base of the bowl now totally covered in white.

JR and Linden are the last two to step up, both of them with their cocks in hand. And JR can't stop the smile as he glances at Kitten, at the way she's looking with wide eyes at the bowl in front of her. There are six loads of come in there, and with Linden and JR it means she's going to be lapping up come from eight different people. JR can't wait to see it.

Linden comes first, the muttered "Fuck--" under his breath as his come shoots into the bowl.

Which just leaves JR. He strokes himself, watching as Kitten's gaze moves from the bowl to his hand. Her eyes follow his hand, her tongue darting out to lick at her lower lip.

"That's it, Kitten," JR says. "Watch as Daddy adds to that nice load of cream that's there for you. Are you going to lap it all up like a good girl?"

Kitten whines, and JR can hear the yes in the noise. The pleasure washes through him at the knowledge that Kitten going to drink this all up, that she's going to lap everything up with her tongue while the entire crew watches.

JR groans as he comes, angling his cock so his come shoots into the bowl, splattering over the loads already in there. He shakes the last drop of come off the end of his cock before tucking himself away.

"Are you ready, baby girl?" he asks, reaching out and lifting Kitten's head. "I want to see that tongue lapping up all of the cream the crew have provided for you."

Kitten meows, and her eyes are dilated as she nudges her head against JR's fingers. And JR doesn't need to run his hand down over Kitten's body to know she's hard behind her panties, wanting everyone to watch her as she licks up all the cream in her bowl.

"Here you go, then, Kitten." JR pushes the bowl over to Kitten as the rest of the crew gather around the pool table, until all of them are close enough to see.

Kitten looks up, glances at each of the crew before her gaze falls on JR. And it's not Kitten looking at JR now, it's Ian, it's his boy. And JR can see everything in Ian's eyes. He can see the way Ian's doing this not just because JR wants it, but because Ian wants it. And JR can't stop from reaching out, from carding his fingers through Ian's hair. "You're perfect," he murmurs. Because Ian is. And JR's not entirely sure why life looked at him and decided to give him Ian. Not when JR's been a bastard pretty much his entire life. He doesn't know what he did to deserve Ian, to deserve this boy who drops to his knees so easily. Who leans into JR's rough touch and murmurs "Daddy--" in a voice that never fails to get JR hard. But whatever it was, he's not giving Ian up. Not now, not ever.

It's Tyler who reaches out, his hand on JR's arm. And JR lifts his head up to see the crew looking at him. But none of the comments JR is expecting come. Instead, Mel is smiling at him, and Linden just nods.

Shaking his head slightly, JR pulls his hand away from Ian, from Kitten. "Go on, girl. Lick up your creamy treat."

A few seconds pass before Kitten drops her head, leaning down. There's a flash of pink tongue as she takes the first lick of the come in the bowl. And it doesn't go unnoticed that she licks in the middle first, licks where JR's come dropped.

"Fuck--" The low curse comes from Max, his eyes wide as he watches Kitten start to lap up the cream.

Gideon glances over to Max, watching as Max's hand drops to his crotch and he starts to rub at his jeans. And JR wonders what Gideon's thinking. Because Max and Charlie both came in as Gideon's boys, but Max seems to be the one who still needs Gideon in some way. JR's watched as Charlie slowly spread his wings, moved out from sticking by Gideon's side each night they were at the bar, to sitting with Mel and Eaddy, to leaning on the bar and talking to Tyler, to pushing Linden against the wall and dropping to his knees. And even though Max is part of the crew, there's just something that still draws him to Gideon more than any of the others. So, yeah, JR's wondering what Gid's thinking right now. Wondering if maybe Kitten's going to get a friend soon. Maybe the bar's going to get a puppy to grow up alongside Kitten.

Gideon lifts his hand to wrap around the back of Max's neck, pulling him closer. And JR doesn't know what Gideon murmurs in Max's ear, but he knows the flush on Max's face.

Pulling his gaze away from Max, because Max is Gideon's boy, not JR's, he looks back at Kitten. She's reached the bottom of the bowl in at least two places, the bright pink of the bowl shining through the white.

"That's it, girl," JR encourages. "You drink that cream right up."

Kitten starts licking even faster at JR's words, her tongue scooping up the come into her mouth. JR's hard at the thought that she's licking up the come of the entire crew. And, sure, it's not the first time Ian's swallowed them all down, been on his knees or over JR's lap while the others jerk off into his mouth, but this is different. This is a soft pink tongue darting out to lap up all of the come, this is the quiet sound of swallowing the whole crew down.

After only minutes there's no more white in the bowl, Kitten's tongue dragging across the bottom to get every last drop. Her eyes are wide when she looks up, dilated with barely a ring of blue around the black. And JR knows that she's on the edge, knows that just being watched while drinking up all the come from a cat bowl has put her there.

And suddenly, JR wants to be back in the office. Kitten's already crawling across the pool table towards him, and JR automatically puts his arms out to hold her as she all but scrambles up onto him, legs going around his waist.

"Ty, drinks for everyone; we'll be in the office."

There's a low level of good-natured ribbing, because everyone there knows exactly why JR's heading back to the office. He ignores the comment of "Just fuck her here--" that comes from Matt, because he's given Kitten to everyone tonight, but he feels the need to keep Ian to himself. Because it's Ian who is wrapped around him now, hard cock pressed against JR's stomach, the soft "Pleasepleaseplease--" coming from him.

"I got you, baby," JR murmurs as he kicks the office door closed behind them, glad he left it open when they first came out.

He goes straight to the couch, Ian in his lap. And JR doesn't leave his boy hanging, has his hand down Ian's panties and around his cock as soon as they're settled.

"So fucking proud of you," JR says. "Looked so amazing lapping up the crew's come."

Ian's writhing in JR's lap, his fingers wrapped around JR's arm and digging in as JR jerks him.

"Come on, Ian; come for me."

Ian wails as he comes, shuddering in JR's hold and spurting his come onto JR's fingers.

"Pretty kitty," JR says, as Ian's breath steadies out. "Beautiful boy."

Ian looks at him, giving JR a shaky grin. "Meow."

And JR just laughs, and pulls Ian closer.


End file.
